User talk:Greg4Peanuts Asia
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to User:Greg4Peanuts Asia! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Rdg vitorino (Talk) 13:28, 17 February 2012 Does Fratia exist? You created a page and a category about Fratia. Does it exist? If yes, where is it? IlMaestro001 15:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ---Fratia (ferasia) is one of the countries that was in UN, but everyone (around the planet) doesn't know it, so it is called UNHC (United Nations hidden countries). It's hidden in SEA, so in Mar. 1, 2012, it'll be added in Wikipedia.--- Greg4Peanuts Asia 05:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ban I have put your name in the User Reports list because your comment on http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Wikia#2012_Quick_logo was completely unacceptable and contains a swear word in it. I will contact an admin about this. Nevadabell 04:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :H**l isn't a swear word. Your report got removed by Snelfu. Digifiend 13:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :It might not be, but when he uses it as in "WTH", isn't that a swear? Nevadabell 14:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :On CLG Wiki, it's out of the question to swear! Nevadabell 23:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) News Tonight (Wikinews) Mondays-Sundays 10:30 PM (UTC +08.00) You can add your own news here but make sure you sign with four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~ w/out space). Saturday, December 8, 2012 Hillary Clinton condemns violence in Northern Ireland United States Secretary of State Hillary Clinton has called for an end to violence which has taken place in Northern Ireland this week, following the decision of Belfast City Council to stop flying the Union Flag year round. Time Warner Why would you upload a JPG of an SVG logo of the 1990 logo? And since you are a chat mod, you shouldn't have added false information. Logovis replaced your fake logos with real ones. Your upload and Väsk's upload look the same. Your JPG image looks like a dupe. Sorry if you didn't know but we have to take care of it. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:00, November 11, 2014 (UTC)